


Frosted Ice Castle

by Iptfog



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iptfog/pseuds/Iptfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blame my cousin for putting this in my head. Some how she brought up Frozen (still her favorite movie. She saw it in theaters twice and had the dvd the day it came out. I've had to sit through it quite a few times.) and made the comment of how pretty Elsa's ice castle would look with Jack Frost's swirl patterns. Now the idea is stuck in my head.</p>
<p>The teen rating is on the off chance Hans has a small part in this. If he does it won't be pretty, but it won't be graphic either. It'll probably be somewhat amusing, in a nastily humiliating way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosted Ice Castle

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt I'll go very far with this, just trying to get the idea out before it becomes problematic. ; )
> 
> As of right now I'm planning on about four chapters, but that could change. If enough people want it I may make it longer.
> 
> I'm completely disregarding timelines. Jack is a guardian already, get over it, if it bothers you. Or go away, your choice.

Having decided to investigate some weird winter weather, Jack was shocked (and somewhat amused) to find an entire kingdom frozen. In the middle of summer. Sensing a weird flex of winter's power on a nearby mountain, he decides to see if that's where the cause of all this resides.  
Calling the Wind to carry him onward, Jack laughs as he always does at the joy flying brings him. Nearing an admittedly impressive and slightly glowing ice castle, Jack touches down lightly on the stairs outside. Frost spreads in fern-like patterns out from where his bare feet touch smooth ice.  
Seeing a woman as she leaves the balcony above him, and knowing it is unlikely she can see him, Jack ascends the stairs and slips inside to investigate. As he walks through the palace, taking in the marvelous structures, he doesn't see the woman watching his foot prints spread beautiful patterns of frost across the floor. 

*

Elsa watched as before her very eyes, a man seemed to come into being. As she had realized there was someone else here with similar abilties to hers, he slowly became less transparent. It seems only if she knows he is there, can she see him. Deciding the best course of action would be to take on the role of hostess she had been trained for, she gracefully descended the stairs.  
"May I help you?" she called to the stranger, only now noticing his staff and lack of shoes.  
"W-wait. You can see me?" he spluttered.  
"At first I could only see where you walked, but you stand clear as day now." she replied. "Again; May I help you?"  
"I came to see what was changing the weather, but I must admit to being lost to my own curiousity. This castle is simply fascinating. How are you able to create ice?"  
Startled that he knew she had built it herself, she suddenly felt much less comfortable around this stranger. "I think you should leave."  
"Aww but we could have so much fun." he smiled at her before pulling a snowball from thin air. "We could have a snowball fight, or do you wanna build a snowman?"  
Truly unnerved she threw open the doors behind him and sent a wall of ice to force him from the building. As the ice neared, he pulled his staff forward and attempted to force the ice back at her. Their power seemed evenly matched as each threw more force against their side of the ice.  
Several minutes passed before the wall of ice shattered in a blinding flash. When she could see again she gasped at the sight before her. The entire floor, the walls, even the ceiling were covered in intricate patterns of frost.  
Before either could recover, the doors opened again, this time to admit Anna. Elsa ran telling her sister to go back, stay away.

*

Jack watched, temporarily forgotten, as the brunette who had just entered chased after the one evidently named Elsa. Sensing the drop in temperature, he quickly followed. He arrived just as 'Anna' as she was evidently called, told Elsa about the early winter. Quickly stepping betwen the sisters, Jack attempted to break through whatever emotions were raging inside Elsa's head.  
"Calm down. Everything will be fine. If there is one thing I've learned in my long life, it is that winter always yields to spring. Take deep calming breaths, before someone gets hurt. We'll help you through this." it seemed to be working as Elsa turned to look at him.  
"Thank you." she said.  
"For what?" Anna asked confused.  
"You can't see him?"  
"See who?"  
"No, she can't." Jack said sounding depressed, even to his own ears. "I'm a winter spirit, we only exist to those who believe in us."  
"Anna, there is a man here who says he is a winter spirit. You can only see him if you accept that he exists."  
"Really?" she sounded curious.  
Before she could answer, a snowman walked in.......  
Wait what?  
Said snowman walked in and spoke with the sisters, before leaning in and whispering, "Who's the pale guy, and why is he just standing there?"  
It took some convincing, but eventually both Anna and the big blonde guy Kristoff could see him. At which point Jack threw a snowball at each of them and jumped off the balcony cackling. When the rest of them made it down stairs, a free-for-all snowball fight ensued. When they were all out of breath and laughing, Jack spoke.  
"Now, what do you know about your powers exactly?"  
"Not a lot." Elsa admitted. "I accidentally hurt Anna when we were little and was too scared to do much. A troll told me fear would make it harder to control, but that just made me more afraid."  
"Did you say troll? I know the trolls." Kristoff informed them. "I could ask them for advice."  
"Good, you and Anna do that." Jack said. "Elsa, you are going to have to go back and deal with your kingdom. I'll be there if you have any trouble, and then we" he gestured so that everyone was included, "will help you learn to control your powers."  
"I wish everyone would be able to see you. That way I wouldn't stand there as alone."  
"You could try to introduce me, but I'm not sure if it would work."  
First he had an early christmas to arrange for the chilly people of Arendelle.


End file.
